Each year, approximately 30,000 children are left with significant alterations in social, behavioral, physical, and cognitive functioning as a result of traumatic brain injury (TBI). Effective parental advocacy for services to address the effects of TBI leads to successful school experiences and outcomes. However, these parents are often ill equipped to advocate for appropriate educational services for their child, resulting in educational needs being unmet. The proposed program will train parents in 4 critical advocacy skills: (a) effective communication; (b) identifying/summarizing the problem; (c) goal setting and prioritizing; and (d) evaluating progress. In addition, the proposed program will provide access to 5 essential information modules: (a) record keeping; (b) IEP/504 plans; (c) post high school transition; (d) accessing social support; and (e) accessing legal support. The Phase I prototype successfully developed an interactive multimedia CD-ROM for parents of students with TBI, focusing on effective communication skills used to advocate for concerns regarding social behavior in elementary school-aged children with TBI. Phase II development will expand content to include (a) the 3 additional advocacy skills, (b) additional areas of concern (i.e., physical/medical issues, academics, organizational skills, and social integration), (c) the ability to tailor information by student age (e.g., elementary or secondary), and (d) the information modules. In addition, a web-based bulletin board will provide social support to parents applying the advocacy skills in their own schools.